


In A Day

by FANDOMS_UNITED_AS_ONE



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOMS_UNITED_AS_ONE/pseuds/FANDOMS_UNITED_AS_ONE
Summary: In a day, many people walk past you. People with their own lives. People with names, people with families, people who have something worth living for. Faces you don't recognize.In a day, you don't think of this. You don't think about how a stranger who walks past you might be suffering, might be elated or might be just happy. You don't think that a person standing next to you on the train could be on their way to meet their newborn nephew. Or the person sitting opposite you in the cafe could be recieving the news that their mum, or dad, or brother, or significant other has just passed away.In a day, many people recieve news, whether it is good or bad. In a day, many people have many experiances.My name is Alexandra Home. This is my story of how my life changed. This is my story of how Mr Jay Cane changed my life in just one day.





	In A Day

Chapter 1  
I lay staring at my bedroom ceiling. I didn't want to get out of my bed and leave the comfort and warmth of my duvet just yet. It was a weekend! Why was I even awake at 9 in the morning?   
I sighed and turned over onto my stomach, careful to keep my entire body under the duvet. I made the mistake of letting one toe out when I first woke up and man, it was like I was in the Arctic!   
I groaned as I realised I had to get up. I was meeting up with friends later that day to discuss the surprise party for Jamie.   
Slowly I sat up, wrapping my duvet round my body still. All I was wearing was a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts! I let my feet dangle off the bed, already shivering from the phantom touch of my feet on the ground. Deciding it was better to do this like ripping a plaster off, quick, I threw my duvet off my shoulders and onto the bed in a heap and stood up, letting the ice cold air of the morning greet my warm body. Instantly, I regretted it.  
"I hate mornings," I grumbled away to myself as I shuffled my way into the kitchen. Now, decision times. Do I have cereal, toast or a breakfast bar? Deciding I was too lazy to butter toast and to lazy to get a bowl out, I settled for a chocolate breakfast bar. I munched away on that as I boiled the kettle for a cuppa coffee. I can never function without at least three to five cups of the caffeinated drink in the mornings.   
After five minutes, I sat on my couch simply sipping away at the scolding hot drink.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is an original story but I am hoping to get feedback. I'm not the best writer but hope you all give me good advice and all.   
> I've also not finished the first chapter so please bear with me!  
> Thanks xoxo


End file.
